The Darkness: His story
by dannythefurry
Summary: The Darkness has chosen yet another victim to take over. But will new champion, Daniel, continue what former champion Jackie Estacado did or be consumed. I do not own the Darkness nor its characters, only Daniel. Please read & review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**"I remember when I had first came in contact with it on my twenty-first birthday...**

**I felt it crawl inside of me...touch my brain and organs.**

**I felt it tell me to do things that i never would do.**

**It talked to me, told me i was weak and all life**

**was just food to consume and feed on.**

**It named itself...it was named,**

**The Darkness."**

**THE DARKNESS: **

**HIS STORY**

NEW YORK CITY

CHINA TOWN

**"New York, this city was the very city I grew up in. Not only did I grow up in New York but this was the very place that a man named Jackie Estacado grew up in, and the place where he died in. He was a true monster, a killer, a hitman, and the champion of the Darkness. He knew the secret to defeating the Darkness. But there's a problem...he's dead. He died in an insane asylum. In there he said that something called the Darkness talked to him, he went to hell and back...twice, and all this other crazy crap. When I was in college at twenty I had an assignment, interview someone with a mental problems...crazy right? As a joke i thought of asking my teacher but I knew that was a bad idea...but a funny joke. Heheheh...anyways, I decided to go to the local asylum. Perfect place. I never knew nor do I know what gave me the idea...god...fate...the Darkness...whatever. I drove there and told the guys there about my assignment. They agreed and I walked the halls of the crazy's. They told me about the people there. One said he could use a notebook to go back in time to change his already screwed up life. I swear that could be a movie...funny thing is everything that happpend had a huge butterfly affect. Then there was him...Jackie Estacado. Now, I may be a fan of horror movies...and freaky books but this guy gave me the creeps. So, interested, I checked him out. He told me about the Darkness and blah blah blah...twenty-first birthday, dead girlfriend, hell...I almost fell alseep. Then...this is were it get's really interesting...the lights suddenly went out...then...I'm never going to forget this...I heard him say, It's here. Then, the guys outside screamed and were killed. I was scared shitless. I thought, today I die. Today a freak show guy is going to rape me...then...he stood up. He walked to me and told me, It wants you. Then, he just died. He just fell over and died."**

"Then what happend?" The man in white asked, taking notes in his note pad as the boy infront of him layed on the couch.

"Well...lemme show you..." Then the lights went out. A snarl was heard near the boy. "W-what's happening? Whats going on Daniel? Hello! AWNSER ME! WHATS GOING ON!?"

The man fell down and cowered in a corner, breathing quickly and whimpering. "Good bye doctor...have fun in hell. Heheheh..."

The man screamed in horror as he pulled the blinds open to reveal the pale moonlight showing dark creatures crawling to him. They snarled and laughed as they came closer to him. One of them put his deformed, unnatural face in the doctors face. _"Are you afraid of hell? Because you are going to see it...hahahaha!" _The creatures swarmed him, consuming him to the bone.

_**"Useless pieces of flesh...nothing more than bags of bone and meat."**_

"One more for the body bag..."

Daniel stood up, walking to the window. The creatures all disapeared as if they were never present. But the corpse bleeding through the rug was. He opened the window and jumped out into the cold night air, disapearing into the darkness.

Authors note: well....I'm starting on a new story...this one on The Darkness. I really like the begining...kinda like the original comic...or game. Anyway, This will be a short story. Maybe like...4-5 chapters. Of course...If you guys want more of this gruesome story than it shall be done! Just Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I Do not Own any The Darkness characters but Daniel. All other characters belong to the respecting companies of The Darkness.


	2. The Meeting of two worlds

**"Well...that was a rather interesting night...I bet your wondering**

**why he got killed...well, lemme tell you.**

**One day mister goodie goodie twoshoes gets pissed at his ball game.**

**Now...being a shrink he was, he was trained to stand pressure and anger...well...**

**most anger...he loves this perticular team...he has a fantasy baseball team...not**

**to mention he betted on a player with his christmas pay...$3500. Well, daddy lost his bet.**

**So, his anger boiles and boiles and boiles. He was about to do a calming thing when sunny boy**

**comes in, announcing being suspended. Daddy's pist. Then Mommy dearest comes in with his report card...**

**all D's and F's. Daddy's outraged. Then...the fun really starts...as a personal prank his buddy comes in and**

**tells him that his car got beat up. What fucking luck... Daddy goes beserk. His buddy comes inside smiling and is about to say he's joking when he tells him to fuck off. His bud walks away, he closes the door. He turns to his wife, smiling like a demented sycho he slaps her...hard. Sonny crys and pappy slaps him and well...the rest of the nights history...in his criminal records...with his two most 'loved' people dead. 15 years later fresh outta prison he gets help...in turn...begins again with his crap he did before. Well...it was a bad time for a first day of work...you can ask him when you go to hell for whatever reason. So, Here's the moral kids...dont pool in your money on fantasy baceball...it's not worth it..."**

Daniel stood atop a building rooftop, spying the city. He listend to the cars and people walking and running. "Where is that maggot? I thought I told him to meet me here? Stupid idiot Sonatine!" "So im an idiot am I?" "Hey meat-bag...what have you been up to?" "Being an idiot..." Daniel chuckled lookingat the frowning bald man. "Looking pist off as usual...Angelus up your ass again?" Sonatine glared at Daniel. "If you had her breathing down your neck all the time you would be angry too." Daniel chuckled and pointed at the top of a skyscraper. It had Eagles surrounding the top and a flag at the tip of a long pole. One of the Eagles seemed to be moving and something flew off. "W-what was that? Who was that?" "Oh you have lived much longer than I...you should know...I see the same thing every hour or so...and you said your getting stalked. Hah!" "I-I never knew it was this bad...the Angelus were never this bad..." Daniel laughed out loud. "Maybe it's because my power is at it's peak?" Sonatine looked at him as if he were on shrooms. "What? you must be joking...it cant be...I would have known..." Daniel began to laugh again, wiping a tear he looked at the man. "You think It cares for you and your so called 'plans'? It cares only for it's own and mine..." "Bull! It's helped us in our plans since we started!" _**"Heheheheh...we only helped because of the limetless supply of food...and were pretty hungry..."**_ Sonatine growled and walked away. "This is a disgrace to the brotherhood! How dare you treat me this way!" He shouted. _**"Getting hungry...need food..." **_Sonatine spat on the ground and snapped his fingers. A dark portal opened and the man walked through, cursing under his breath. A demonic chuckle came from nowhere...sending chills down Daniel's spine. He began to walk to the end of the building top when he heard a deep breathing behind him. He looked behind him and saw two orange gleeming eyes. _"Hello Darkness bastard...it's been a long time..." __**"A long time...indeed..."**_ The Darkness hissed at the creature behind Daniel. "Fuckin' A..." He said as a long fingernailed hand grasped his shoulder.

(Hey guys! thanks for the Reviews! sorry it took so long...and sorry for the short chapter...I promise for a nice, fat, long, well written chapter. And I also need an opinion on if i should write the story like the first chapter or the second...with spaces between every few sentances or just one or two loooong paragraphs. Keep Reading an' Reviewing!)


	3. Read this! very important!

**Hey boy's and girls!**

**writer dan here...telling you!**

**yeah, you!**

**to write up those reveiws for me!**

**i just need three more to continue this story entitled:**

**THE DARKNESS: HIS STORY**

**So rack up those reveiws so my inspiration to continue this awesome story rises up and kicks ass!**


	4. Another Updatemore chapters? :O

You know what?

The five reviews i have now for this story gave me the proper inspiration...that and queen...

but anyways yes...I WILL continue it...along with a few one shots to get the darkness story fanbase going...

So keep a watchout...favorite...and be sure to keep reviewing to get my lazy ass to do stuff..

I have been busy, but now two weeks worth of nothing to do will get me going...it's been a while since I have written it so I will do...say...dos one shots to get the flow going...

however, some people DO have writers block...so please be patient

^.^; this fur does have a life away from the computer...but thank you for being patient so far...love you guys and gals who read it!

Keep watch and fave the page during this weekend and week!

love you all,

Kingo.

3


End file.
